naruto the dark jedi
by ChimeraKyuubi
Summary: Please tell me whether or not you like it. And please read just take a few minutes out of your day to tell me how im doing on the story. Please read and review dont just read cos then i cant tell whether or not you like it
1. Chapter 1

A lone ANBU was walking through an alley it looked like a normal alley. Except for the fact that the ground was littered with multiple corpses. Suddenly the ANBU looked up and saw the boy, but something was off. The boy got onto all fours and roared at the man then he lunged.

The ANBU dodged the boy's swift strike but was unprepared for the red chakra that attempted to decapitate him. "Shit!", he quickly did a Kawarimi with a dead villager.

He watched as the boy tore the body in half. He quickly realized that the boy had slaughtered the villagers who were trying to kill him. He took a watch from a villagers hand '3 o'clock shit I promised Sarutobi I'd clean up here and secure the boy by 3:30!' "Tch mendokusei I guess I gotta beat the kid first, speaking of kid." He caught the fist the boy through at him and then snapped it. 'Sorry kid but you gotta take a nap Sarutobi is going to end this today.'

The ANBU did a back flip away from the child who was nursing his broken arm and charged up energy into his palm before saying " Five Pronged Seal!"

As soon as the fuinjutsu hit Naruto he collapsed. Kneeling he checked the boys vitals, he was fine just knocked out. He stole a glance at his newly acquired watch (No pun intended). "3:29 fuck!" he went through the appropriate hand seals and whispered, " Katon:Goryuka no Jutsu!" Then slinging the boy over his shoulders he reached into his pack and fired a flare into the air. If you looked back into the alley you would see no bodies or blood or anything at all.

Ten miles away Hiruzen Sarutobi paced back and forth in his office. Peering at the clock he cursed, "Time is almost out hurry!" That was when he saw the flare he smirked, 'we might just have enough time' completing the very familiar hand seals he yelled, "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and slammed his hands onto the ground.

After the poof of smoke cleared he grinned as did the ANBU in an ominous voice he said, "Mission Complete" "Good now lets get him to the Jedi"


	2. Meet the Crew

'Someone's coming.' thought the boy in meditation. The blonde sat cross legged in a room filled with wondrous gadgets that whirred and beeped agitatedly as they were being lifted into the air by some unseen Force (again no pun intended).

With a hiss the door opened a man with light brown and beard and with another snap hiss he ignited a blue beam of energy and charged at our favorite Blondie. Naruto just smirked before saying, "Pathetic Proxy."

A second before the whiskered teenager was beheaded he ducked and with a quick snap hiss a red beam that seemed like the antipode to the blue one and jammed it into the mans stomach.

The bearded man seemed to freeze for a second before flickering away to reveal a mechanical being whose head drooped down as if he were sad apologized, "I'm sorry Master I have failed to complete my primary programming again."

Naruto chuckled before saying with amusement lacing his voice, "That's okay Proxy maybe you should try to go get Starkiller or Chimera first." the droid visibly brightened "thank you master I think I'll go do that right now." "Shit" said a voice by the door. There leaning in the doorway was Chimera who wore an ANBU outfit without the mask but he did have a mask covering the lower half of his face (like kakashi but its dark black not dark blue).

Chimera's icy cold bright blue eyes gleamed as he said, "Its too early in the morning for assassination attempts," Naruto laughed then asked, "well Proxy would you mind trying to kill us at 11:30" "No I'm sorry master my processors say that the best chance of killing you four would be during the early morning when you are unawares." "Troublesome." said a new voice.

"Shika your not usually up by this time what's wrong?" Shikamaru's eye twitched hey Proxy you wouldn't happen to know how three Kouhuns got into my bed" "No master I wouldn't know at all" proxy said innocently.

Suddenly the speakers around them said at once report to the training area immediately. They all stayed quiet for a moment before Chimera said, " Well time to go train." And that they did.

Notes:

Starkiller is Neji

Chimera is my own Oc

Chimera is pronounced Kii-me-ra

The four are Naruto, Chimera, Shikamaru, Neji

Kouhun are deadly venomous centipede like insects

Proxy's primary programming is too kill the apprentices this is to keep them on their toes.


End file.
